Invasion of West Germany
Warsaw Pact | Soviet Union | East Germany }} |side2 = NATO | United States | United Kingdom | France | West Germany }} |commanders1 = Vladimir Orlovsky | Nikolai Malashenko | Romanov }} |commanders2 = Unknown NATO commander(s) |forces1 = Soviet Army *Group of Soviet Forces in Germany **1st Tank Guards Division **10th Motor Rifle Division **Spetsnaz Alfa |forces2 = U.S. Army Berlin *3rd Armored Division **6th Armored Battalion **5th Armored Battalion *11th Armored Cavalry Regiment |casual1 = |casual2 = }} The Soviet Invasion of West Germany, code-named Operation Red Dawn, was one of the Soviet Union's initiated plans for World War III. The invasion was started by a rapid capture of West Berlin and establishment of Soviet forces in the city, followed by a massive armored offensive against West Germany through the Fulda Gap. The invasion began with an operation by a Spetsnaz Alfa team disabling NATO air defences in West Berlin. The assault commenced on the morning of that same day. [[World War III|'World War III']] began approximately at 5:00 AM, on the 3rd day of the month of June, in the year of 1989. Initial operations and Plan Odessa The Soviets stationed in East Germany were some of the best. The division that would be leading the assault were the 4th Tank Guards, commanded by Colonel Orlovsky. The Soviet Forces in East Germany were already preparing near the Brandenburg Gate. NATO Forces never expected an assault, for the Malta conference stated that both parties would have to station armed forces on the designated sides of the Berlin Wall, therefore, a group of tanks near the gate was a usual sight for NATO troops patrolling their part of the area. Another factor was that it was midnight when the Soviet forces gathered at the Wall. Colonel Orlovsky contacted Lieutenant Romanov to go there immediately. While Romanov was preparing to go there, a group of Spetsnaz Alfa was already prepared to carry out their task. The initial task was to scout NATO defenses, but it was changed due to the Politburo's decisions, and Plan Odessa was executed. Two NATO soldiers patrolling the forest were silently grabbed and stabbed by the Spetsnaz group. Being the Alfa Spetsnaz, they were not like their airborne counterpart; They were far more lethal, trained to quickly kill enemies and fade out into the environment. They were armed with silenced rifles and explosives to carry out the task of Plan Odessa: to destroy two Anti-Aircraft Emplacements. The Spestnaz moved swiftly, clearing the first guard post and planting the charges on the first emplacement. A Scout Chopper was unable to detect the Spetsnaz, and the second and third guard patrols were taken down. After that the second AA Emplacement was placed with explosives and the Alfa company quickly left the spot. Plan Odessa was completed in just a few minutes. What was to come ahead would last longer than that. Preparations for the assault The Soviets had at least 3 armored divisions: The Soviet 1st Tank Guards Division, nicknamed "Kobra Division", was to make the massive assault and breakthrough against the NATO forces on the other side of the wall. They knew that the primary resistance would come from their equivalent, the US 3rd Armored Division. Their main weapon is the T-80U, which rivaled the M1A1. They were supported by the 10th Guards Motor Rifle Division, which would be protecting their left flank. The division was equipped with elite guard units, such as T-80Us, T-62, PT-76s, and Shilkas, among others. They were exclusively stationed in East Germany to aid in the assault. The tasks given to the divisions were to destroy the 6th U.S. Armored Battalion, together with the supporting NATO divisions, keep the Moltke Bridge secure, and secure the 5th June Avenue Street for the use of Army Command. The Soviet KGB gained information on the NATO forces in East Germany. The enemies they would be facing were experienced men of the NATO member states' military. The US 6th Armored Battalion was also equipped to meet any invading force should the need arise. They were also a strong force, equipped with experienced personnel. Among their arsenal at the time was the M1A1 Abrams Heavy Tank, M60A3 Pattons, M551 Sheridans, and VADS among others. They were also backed up by the famed US 3rd Armored Division, nicknamed "Spearhead". Their primary ground vehicle in the battle was the M1A1 Abrams, which had highly trained crews. The US 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment supported the US 3rd Armored Division. They were also equipped with M1A1s, as well as Bradley IFVs. The US 5th Armored Battalion was also close to where the main battle would occur , but were still a few kilometers out. They are armed with Heavy Armor and Anti-Aircraft vehicles. The Invasion of West Berlin Initial Assault The assault was started in the morning of that same day. Soviet doctrine emphasized heavy firepower coupled with mobility; combined arms warfare is the Soviets key to success in large battles. Three divisions were to attack: one on the left flank, one on the center flank, and one on the right flank, respectively. The assault began with several batteries of artillery firing on the main front of NATO divisions. The barrage devastated the front of the defending NATO troops. After which the Berlin Wall was destroyed by pre-placed explosives and tank gun-fire. This forced NATO units to pull back their defensive line, while trying to inflict damage on the advancing Soviet tanks. The initial battle seemed reminiscent of the battle of Budapest, where the Soviets were drawn closer to the enemy and then suddenly finished off. But the units in the assault were more experienced, and they knew the Americans couldn't afford to pull back. The initial main battle line was at the Berlin Wall. The T-80Us savaged their enemy counterparts, bagging more than 50 kills in the first few minutes. Armored superiority was quickly gained by the Soviet tank divisions, inflicting severe losses to the US 6th Armored Battalion. A platoon of tanks headed by Romanov plowed through enemy armored columns, and expanded the battlefront by securing the Phase Line Volga. This allowed the other Armored divisions to close in. The NATO armored divisions were severely damaged and dozens of tanks were lost in the initial assault. NATO tanks faced the Soviets head-on, but ended up being a pile of scrap metal. This forced the NATO forces to constantly reverse to more defensive positions. Mid-Battle The battle was becoming a war of attrition for the NATO forces. The Allied forces had a large supply of men and vehicles deployed at the west side of the Berlin Wall, but they had quickly been destroyed by the Soviets, reducing their number to just half of the original number. NATO tanks were having a hard time at the hands of their enemies, but they quickly destroyed older Soviet tanks; they were able to destroy a battalion's worth of T-62As and PT-76s. They almost exploited an open line in the Soviet advance, but Lt. Romanov quickly covered and reestablished the weak line. Using their powerful, long range guns, the divisions of T-80Us were quickly establishing themselves as highly dedicated anti-tank vehicles. They were supported by a repair division that was just behind them, providing the needed repairs to their tanks. The terrain in Berlin was covered with relatively flat grasslands, giving the Russian tanks an advantage with their long firing ranges. As with other conflicts, the Soviets used not only their small number of their ground superiority tanks, but also a vast number of their older yet effective tanks. T-62s and PT-76s swarmed the battlefield. These units were more concentrated on the left and right flank divisions. NATO forces kept moving back from the main battle line little by little; they were not about to give up ground that easily. They initially had the advantage of quantity and had confidence in their quality-trained soldiers, but in the battle they were bested by their Soviet equivalents. The US 3rd Armored Division was destroyed in the battle against the Soviet tanks, leaving the remaining US forces short on heavy firepower. Moltke Bridge This important bridge was vital as the Soviets advanced further from the main battle line. A breakthrough from defending NATO forces was attempted on the bridge, which was being held by Right-Flank Soviet forces. US Apache pilots were informed about the weakened flank and the lack of Soviet mobile AA defenses, and immediately attacked Soviet forces there. The Apaches destroyed a number of Soviet tanks, allowing NATO armor to attempt to break the right flank of the assaulting Soviet forces. If this ever succeeded, the NATO units would be able to exploit the breakthrough and break the main Soviet line of attack, effectively halting the seemingly invincible attack for a good deal of time. But Lt. Romanov was quickly given the objective of bringing in Soviet Anti-Aircraft Vehicles to clear the skies above the right flank and resecure the Moltke Bridge. He was able to provide air suppression, but the American forces were determined to stop the breakthrough, and sent companies worth of tanks over the bridge to try to break the assault of the Soviet forces. Colonel Orlovsky was informed of this, and quickly had his officers command their men to establish fortification on their side of the bridge. Soviet soldiers finished building their fortifications just in time, and with the help of Lt. Romanov's platoon of T-80Us, stopped the US tanks and had finally secured the Moltke Bridge. Final Push After the Soviets had secured the Moltke bridge, they finally prepared for the final push against the NATO forces. All the Soviet forces gathered around the 11th June Street, and on Col. Orlovsky's commmand, started the final assault. Late in the assault, Cpt. Malashenko's company of tanks came under fire from US attack helicopters, and asked Lt. Romanov's aid in destroying them and saving his men. Lt. Romanov quickly responded and sent two Heavy Anti-Aircraft Vehicles in the area, and quickly shot down US helicopters in the area. The US forces had already lost the 3rd Armored Division; and they had also lost US 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment in the ensuing assault, leaving the remaining NATO forces almost depleted in strength and reserves. The Soviets finished off the last of the NATO tanks defending the 17th June Street, literally ending the battle for Berlin. Failed Counterattack With the capture of the 17th June Street, all was lost for the NATO forces. A counterattack was planned against the Soviets to retake Berlin. Leading the counterattack would be the US 5th Armored Battalion, which was planned to reinforce the NATO forces during the mid-battle, but failed to arrive in time. The US 5th Armored Division knew that they could not fare well against the Soviet forces, but desperation overcame them and they continued with the plan. Dozens of US tanks formed the spearhead which was intended to break the Soviet forces. Col. Orlovsky knew that a counterattack would happen, and had Cpt. Malashenko and Lt. Romanov set up defensive structures on the street. The NATO forces finally arrived, but ended up getting ravaged like the other NATO divisions before it. But numerical superiority was on their side. They were able to destroy a number of Soviet vehicles before Orlovsky, against his superiors orders, called in a carpet bomb, obliterating all the US forces attempting to counterattack. Berlin was finally secured, and the Soviet Union has won itself an important military and political battle. As the Soviet flag was raised at the Reichstag once again, the Soviets started their advance into West Germany. Soviet Advance into West Germany With the NATO defeat at Berlin, the Soviets continued their offensive, steamrolling through West Germany and destroying several US divisions. Considering Alfeld an important strategic location in West Germany, the Soviets rushed to take over this town, as its capture would give the Soviets an opening through vast plains around the town, allowing a quick advance through the rest of West Germany. After a few weeks, the whole of West Germany was finally in the hands of the Soviets, and NATO forces took a heavy toll in their losses, and seemed unable to regain all their lost ground, and instead focused on defending the rest of Western Europe. Aftermath With Germany captured, the Soviets have since then been poised to strike and take all of Western Europe. However, to cover the expense of resource, the Soviets would also descend into the Middle East and capture oil fields there. Unfortunately, not everything went out as planned, as REFORGER convoys were able to keep the Soviets at bay, even if the Soviets were still holding an advantage in the war. From the latest KGB reports, only two Western European countries stand in the Soviets way of victory in Europe: France and Spain. However, this report may have been overlooked, as Portugal and the United Kingdom haven't fell in to the Soviets. If these last two countries fall, the whole of Europe would fall into Soviet hands, effectively ending World War III with a result of decisive victory for the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. See also *Invasion! Category:Battles